


A minor setback

by Bagelbunny28



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow is The Flash, Evil Plans, Fluff, Good Hartley Rathaway, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelbunny28/pseuds/Bagelbunny28
Summary: Eobard's Thawne's plan had failed, the partical accelerator exploded but Barry Allen wasn't struck by lightning.Caitlin Snow was.But fortunately, from the wise words of Nora Westallen "The timeline is malleable." So Eobard took Caitlin to Star labs, and just for a laugh he did the same with Ralph Dibny, who was also comatose.When Caitlin and Ralph wake up things will happen, but what?Note: Ronnie and Caitlin were just friends before the particle accelerator.





	1. It's been a while

"God, it's so boring." Cisco complained.  
"It's not that boring babe." Hartley responded.  
As of on cue Caitlin and Ralph simultaneously sat up from their beds gasping for air.

"On second thought I take it back." He remarked. "Doctor Wells I need you here right now."  
"I'll take Caitlin you take Ralph." He informed his boyfriend  
"Cisco?" Caitlin gasped confused as all hell.  
"Wait a minute, where the hell am I?" Ralph asked also confused as all hell.

"Long story short when the particle accelerator turned on it exploded and you were both put into comas, the doctors were going to turn off life support when Doctor Wells intervened and took you both to Star labs for further care." Hartley explained.

"Wait a minute what are you doing here Hartley?" Caitlin asked getting off of the bed. "And also, Cisco you mind?" Referring to the fact she was only wearing her bra and a pair of sweatpants.  
"Oh, yeah." He replied throwing her a Star labs shirt.

"Thanks." She said putting it on immediately. "So, after I heard about the particle accelerator explosion I called Cisco to help my case because I wanted to help since I prety much hleped cause this and Doctor Wells had fired me, he did, I repayed him with a coffee and we've been dating ever since." Hartley explained holding Cisco's hand. 

"Wait a minute, you guys are gay?" Caitlin asked confused as all hell. "Bi." Cisco corrected. "Gay and ace." Hartley chimed. "Ah." Caitlin exclaimed. "Pay up Cisco." "Yeah I get it you won the bet." "What bet?" Hartley asked. "I bet 10 bucks you were ace Cisco bet 20 that you were nonbinary so therefore I won the bet." Caitlin answered.

Everyone was somewhat startled by the sound of Ralph clearing his throat. "Okay, important questions now, who are you, for how long were we out and how do the two of us have abs because last time I checked, I definitely didn't have abs." Ralph asked. "Ha ha good one I don't have- Cisco you're gonna need some explaining to do." Caitlin groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can explain that and more if you two just follow me but, Ralph please put a shirt on." Came in Harrison Wells sitting on his wheelchair. "Doctor Wells?" Caitlin asked. "Hello Caitlin, it's been a while."


	2. Explanations and super powers

"So, let's address the elephant in the room here," Ralph started walking down the hall with Caitlin and Dr. Wells.  
"What happened exactly and why the hell do we have abs?"  
"Agreed." Caitlin replied.  
"In short, when the particle accelerator exploded, a wave of energy blasted through the air going into a lighting bolt-" Dr. Wells began  
"That struck me." Caitlin finished.  
"Exactly, and Ralph, you were just caught in the blast putting you in a comatose state."  
"How long?" Ralph asked.  
"9 months"  
"Holy shit." Ralph stopped in his tracks.  
"Holy shit indeed."  
"Okay, that's great and all that we're still alive but that still doesn't explain the abs, not that I'm complaining."  
"No idea, probably a muscle contraction of some sort but we're not entirely sure."  
"I have no idea what you just said but if you'll excuse me I gotta go thank you for saving my life but I have some business to attend to" He said grabbing his things and leaving the building. 

*  
Ralph recoiled in his seat at the Jitters booth, 9 months without coffee was too long without coffee in his opinion

He saw out of the corner of his eye sitting in his booth was a familiar face.

"Hi." Caitlin greeted smiling.  
"Hi." Ralph greeted back shyly.  
"I don't think we got a proper introduction, I'm Caitlin, Caitlin Snow." She said holding her hand out.  
"Ralph Dibny." He replied shaking her hand.  
"What do you say we get out of here?" Caitlin suggested.  
"Sure why not?" Ralph agreed.

The two exited the store only to be pulled over by an armed mugger.  
"Alright give me your wallets and nobody gets hurt!" The mugger said pointing the gun at the two of them.  
"Alright buddy look there is a perfectly reasonable solution we can come to a-" Ralph started before the thug pulled the trigger, the bullet bouncing off Ralph's chest and hitting the mugger in the foot.

Caitlin then proceeded to run out of the alley into a neraby diaper truck.  
"What just happened?" Caitlin asked.


End file.
